Guns, horses and the Doctor
by ClaraOswinPond
Summary: 1899 - A town has got caught up in a war between two gangs, both of them trying to get their hands on a deadly weapon. Will the Doctor be able to stop them and save the town from more damage?


I shifted a bit, when something besides me moved and I woke up.  
"Mmmmh.", I groaned. A giggle came from above me.  
"Hey, do I get a kiss before I'm off to work."  
Suddenly I was all awake.  
"Oh, no!"

"No kiss?", Dillon pulled a sad face.

"No, not the kiss!", I quickly kissed him. "The Doctor asked me to be ready at 9 am, and I had forgotten that you're in the early shift!" I glanced at the clock: 5 o'clock in the morning.

"Have you forgotten or are you two just trying to get rid of me?", he asked. I looked at him.  
"Oh, don't start like that! I love to have you with..." I stopped as I saw him grinning.  
"Stop pranking me..."

"You seriously thought I was jealous of him?"

I just looked at him.  
" _Him_?", he repeated.

"Well, you asked me once if I think he's pretty and I said yes, so..."  
"Yes, but I'm still me.", he grinned.  
I laughed. "Okay, you've got a point in that.", I kissed him again, this time properly.  
"Tell me what adventure you went on."  
"I could still call him and tell him to show up later."

"Naah, it's okay. I'm tired anyway, I'll propably take a nap as soon as I got home."  
"This is your 11th shift in a row isn't it?", I ask him while playing with the hair in his neck.  
He nods. "Today and tomorrow I'm in early shift and then I'll have a couple of days off."  
"And I will have to work again.", I sighed and he giggled.  
"Alright, I really have to go now." Another kiss. "See you later, loveyou."  
"I love you too!", I called after him as he leaves our flat.  
Then I snuggled into the blankets again.

A few hours later I enjoyed my breakfast while sitting on the sofa, my hair still wet from showering and having my phone pressed between my shoulder and my ear.

"So, for the wedding: are there any games you want to include to theparty?", Romy asked.  
"What like wedding games?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm not really sure, we haven't found anything yet. Only stuff that is played on every wedding."  
She laughed.  
"You don't have to do games. If it's forced it's no fun anyway."

"Yeah, you're right."

I heard a knocking on our flat's door.

„Okay, there's someone at the door. Propably my friend."

„Alright, I'll talk to you later!", Romy said.

„Okay, bye!"

„Bye!"

I hoppled to the door, while at the same time, I was trying to put on my left shoe.  
"What are you doing?", the Doctor asked as I opened the door.  
"I'm trying to put my shoe on."

"I can see that."  
"Then why are you asking?"  
"Oh, shut up!"  
He walked past me, straight into the kitchen and places something on the table.  
"Oh, you brought us Jammie Dodgers!", I cheer, after I finally had put my shoe on and followed him into the kitchen. "Thanks!"  
"You're welcome. Where's Dillon?", he looked at me.  
"He's got the early shift.", I said. "He said he's too tired anyway. It's the 11th shift in a row for him now."  
The Doctor pulled a face and then went back to smiling again. I tried not to laugh, because I knew he missed Dillon,but he would never ever admit it.

"Alright, he wasn't supposed to see this anyway. Let's go!"

I wondered what he was talking about. We left the flat together.  
On the way downstairs he suddenly turned around and I almost ran into him.  
"What's wrong?", he asked.  
I looked up at him, confused.  
"Nothing."  
"When you opened the door you looked concerned.", he stated. I tried not to sigh. Why was he always noticing stuff like that?!  
"I told you about my friend?", I started moving again, walking past him.  
"The one who's your maid of honour?"  
"Yes.", I confirm while opening the door to the backyard.  
"The one who's gone through chemotherapy?"  
A simple nod while I opened the TARDIS' doors.  
"They found another one.", I say without looking at him.  
"Another tumor?", he carefully asked.  
I could only nod.  
He didn't say anything for a few seconds, just looked at me. Then, his gaze went all sad.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, I'm sure they can fix this again.", I smiled.  
He smiled back.

"So, what's the surprise?", I changed the subject.  
"Oh, you'll love this! Follow me!"

He ran off and I trouble following him. After a few corridors I knew where we were going.  
The dressing room. I got all excited.  
"Do I have to get changed?"

„I'm sure you want to know if it fits you.", he winked at me and then disappeared into the depths of the room.

„Stay where you are!", he yelled from somehwere. „Oh, and close your eyes!"

„Okay!"

I sighed and did as he had told me.

After what felt like a very long time I started to get impatient.

„Doctor?"  
„Ah, yes. Just a second!"

I sighed again and tried not to open my eyes, then I heard his footsteps getting closer again.

I heard him placing himself in front of me.

„Okay, open your eyes!"

Again I did what he told me and gasped.  
„What the..."

„Suprise!", he said with the biggest grin.  
„Oh my..."; I couldn't speak. I brought my hands up to my mouth, as if to

cover it.

„Do you like it?", he grinned proudly.  
„Doctor, that's... oh my god.", I took a few steps forward, towards him.

„You're not serious.", I gasped.

„As serious as it can get.",he said, putting his „I am really, really serious." face on.

He held a dress. A long white dress with beautiful laces and a train with even more beautiful laces on it.

„You are kidding me.", I stated. I couldn't believe it!

„Do you want to try it on?", he smiled.

„I...I.. this is...", being the crybaby that I was I felt tears welling up my eyes.

„Hey, it's okay.", he said, placing the dress on a clothes rail, then hugging me.

„I can't accept that.", I said almost in a whisper.

„But you wanted this dress.", he said and sounded a bit disappointed.  
I pulled out of his hug and looked at him.

„It's way too expensive!", I told him. „I could never accept this present!"

„Who said that it's a present?"

I just started at him.

„Just joking.", he laughed .„It's a present for you from me."

Again I almost started crying. I looked at the dress.  
This was the dress I had always dreamed of. I had tried it on a few weeks back in a shop for bride's clothing. This was the dress I wanted to wear when I'd get married Dillon. I still hadn't bought it, because I never could have afforded it. It was way too expensive.

„Are you going to try it on?", he asked me with this kind smile on his face.

I nodded.  
„Great!"

It was hard to fit into a weddingdress alone. It took almost ten minutes.

The dress had a beautiful ivory colour, a sweetheart neckline and the straps were made out of laces and looked like neckholders. The back was covered in transparent cloth so you could see the whole of my back (and my tattoo, which I really liked). Only problem was that it was supposed to be buttoned which I hardly could do alone.

 _Oh, I hate this!_

„Doctor?"  
„Yes?", he was standing on the other side of the dressing screen.  
„I need your help!"

I didn't even had to see him to know that he had blushed in a very deep red.

„Sorry?"

„Don't worry! I am dressed, I just can't do the buttons alone!"

I heard a sigh of relief and then footsteps.

The Doctor appeared on my side of the screen and I turned my back to him.

„This is weird.", he said as he did the buttons.

„Maybe I should fire Romy and make you the maid of honor instead.", I joked, when he had finished. „You're goog at doing buttons!"

He grinned. Then, he just stared at me.  
„Dillon will love this.", he stated.

I stepped out from behind the screen and looked into the mirror.  
The dress fitted so well it was almost creepy. Everything was in the right place.

I was speechless.

„I can't wait to tell her, that I'm going to wear this dress."

„Happy belated birthday.", the Doctor smiled and hugged me again.  
„My birthday was two months ago!", I giggled, returning the hug.

„That's why I said _belated."_

He let go of me and again, just looked at me.

„It looks beautiful on you."

„Thank you so much.", I said in a whisper, trying not to cry again.

„Now!", the Doctor clapped his hands. „Where do you want to go?", he asked, with a wide smile, „after you have changed, I mean.", he added with a wink.


End file.
